A Storm of Ecstacy
by Lemon-flavored Gangsta
Summary: Mordecai and Margaret are alone in the coffee shop during a horrible torrential rainstorm. What must they do to kill time? What does Margaret actually have planned for Mordecai in a moment quite like this? Rated M for adult content and language, so take very extra caution while reading. P.S.: "Steak Me Amadeus" did not happen.


_**"A Storm of Ecstacy"**_

_**Fandom: Regular Show**_

_**Pairing: Mordecai x Margaret**_

_**Rated M for adult content and strong language**_

_**Summary: Mordecai and Margaret are alone in the coffee shop during a horrible torrential rainstorm. What must they do to kill time? What does Margaret actually have planned for Mordecai in a moment quite like this?**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with Regular Show or it's characters. Just to let you know deep down, the show and characters are owned by JG Quintel, not Lemon-flavored Gangsta. This is a hot Mordecai/Margaret lemon, so expect Margaret to be very seductive and naughty. *wink wink***_

_**P.S.: Margaret does not go to college in my story, and "Steak Me Amadeus" did not happen. She works at the coffee shop like always. So enjoy!**_

* * *

Everything was quite empty around the coffee shop. The smell of mochachino filled all around the midnight air. The sound of cash trapping itself in the register. But what's worse of all...

...it was raining like a total hailstorm. No wonder the skies looked a bit bleak on a night like this. Especially when you're the only one working.

Of course, this was the tale of Margaret. The huge-breasted robin spent her days being lodged away in this dump of a coffee shop. The only thing that was good about this situation was the fact that Eileen also worked alongside her. After all, they've been best friends since Margaret first worked here. No matter what kind of problem Margaret had, Eileen was always there for her either if it was bad or good.

This day turned a bit bad on the result that Eileen had to call in sick today. And the manager who was running this place was also sick on account of food poisoning. It was all Margaret and her lonesome. The lonely robin had to slave away picking up dishes that was scattered all over the place.

"This is just great... this place is half empty and so far, the rain's only making it super worse..." Margaret said, looking around the empty coffee shop, "Some afternoon this is turning out to be."

But this was gonna get worse as it was, notably when Margaret turned the TV on to check the weather report.

_"We have 100% chance of rain happening all throughout the afternoon and into the night with no end in sight. However, the skies will finally become clear tomorrow as partly cloudy skies will wake us up to a perfect morning. That's all for the weather report, now let's move on to our clearly scheduled programming."_

A groan had sounded from her cheeks. To think being stuck in the all-terrain rain was much worse. This was gonna be a disaster, concerning the city had a huge flash flood warning all across four corners. Margaret only hoped for a beam of light to shine right on her.

Luckily, hope shined right on her as a daring customer had entered the establishment. This figure wore a yellow rainjacket and had a beak similar to Margaret's. But his figure was quite familiar to Margaret. She suddenly recognized who was inside that yellow parka of his by taking it off.

"Oh, Mordecai!" Margaret sighed with relief, "Thank goodness you're here!"

"I know, and thank goodness for that." Mordecai said, setting his rain jacket aside, "I don't know if I can take anymore of Rigby's bullshit. He's been accusing me of cheating in that Gym Class game. What a sore loser."

"I know, right?" Margaret said, heading to the back of the kitchen.

"Ditto. His whining kept pissing me off so bad, I had to come and see you." Mordecai replied, "By the way, the rain's gonna get bad from here. So since your shift's nearly over, I'd figured I come pick you up and we can get outta here."

"I really wish I could, Mordecai... but were supposed to have flash floods around this area. So we're pretty much screwed at this point." Margaret shouted out from the back kitchen, "You want me to make you some coffee?"

"Sure, it's my day off anyway. I haven't drank anything since I came here..." Mordecai shouted back.

"Okay, I'll whip up something quick for you!"

Hearing this from her crush, Mordecai decided to kick back in one of the tables and watch the overhead TV. Luckily, there laid a remote next to him so that he could switch channel after channel. There was exactly no way Mordecai was spending his afternoon watching nothing but weather.

His finger pressed on the button, and the channel surfing began. Mordecai skipped over channels that including a bastard adventurer fighting off a cheetah, some baseball, a badly acting slasher movie, and women's programming. The only kind of programming that Mordecai would be dead watching.

So far, there was nothing exciting on and Mordecai was pissed. On the other hand, there were some excellent Time-Life music programs that were airing, but Mordecai would rather fall asleep instead. So he had no choice but to watch the weather to see if things would get better.

But as soon as Mordecai's eyes were glued to the TV, Margaret came out...

...but she wasn't in her usual coffee uniform.

Instead, she was decked out in her right red bustier with a set of high heels and silky pantyhose. By her hidden appearance, Margaret looked a whole lot sexy and a whole lot racy.

To add a little dirtyness, she wasn't wearing any bra and panties. Margaret's tight globes and shaven greatness were also revealed as well. The garter black garter belt she was wearing with the tight bustier, made her ass look even more gorgeous. To put it simply, she looked like a showgirl at a very trampy strip club.

"Hey, Margaret... you gonna bring that coffee out?" Mordecai spoke to her, not paying attention to Margaret's appearance.

"Oh, it's coming, Mordecai..." Margaret spoke back, but with a sexual smirk.

Just like a ninja, she approached behind Mordecai with the grace of a ninja and quietly took his remote without even knowing. With a smile, she turned off the TV, which seemed to bother Mordecai a bit.

"Hey, what?" Mordecai said in disappointment, "Why on earth is the TV off-"

Before Mordecai could actually finish that sentence, he was cut off by Margaret with that tight sexy lingerie. Mordecai stared at her like a zombie looking for brains.

He didn't even know what to say as a matter of fact. Was he scared, bothered, speechless, or nervous. He definitely wasn't one of those things combined. Much to Margaret's amusement, Mordecai was feeling a bit surprised and blushing.

"Whoa, Margaret..." Mordecai said, staring her chesty cleavage, "You look... you look..."

"Hot?" Margaret said, finishing her sentence for him, "I'm very flattered that you would think of me after all this time. The way you dream of me when were all alone. The way you visualize me in your sexy thoughts. The way you feel yourself when you look at me..."

Feeling Margaret's hot sultry whisper around his face, Mordecai felt something emerge between his legs. It was premature at first, but every sweet whisper Margaret spoke to him made Mordecai feel harder.

"That... is so true..." Mordecai said, almost losing flavor in his voice.

"You said you want coffee, huh Mordecai...?" Margaret erotically whispered to him, "Come and get it, if you can..."

Mordecai could feel Margaret's mocha-flavored breath all around him. It was very tasty, very dessert-like, and it had that dark aroma filling between his beak and nose. His urges was getting to him. It was crystal clear that Mordecai wanted this sexy vixen of a robin.

"Ohhh, I want it..." Mordecai whispered back.

The sweet tender whispers toward each other made them feel lost in each other's eyes. They were urging to display their lust for each other in the most desperate way. Their hormones were rising up to its sexual peak.

In an instance, Mordecai and Margaret shared a hot passionate kiss through their beaks. The hint of that mocha aroma filled around the oxygen of Mordecai while Margaret's tongue was dominating him every way possible. The kiss got him so hot that Mordecai's hands got a good grip of Margaret's bulging red ass. Margaret let out a very hot moan in response of her ass being grabbed. There was no doubt in mind that Mordecai was making Margaret feel like a dirty girl.

The sensation that Mordecai felt from that hot kiss made him feel more harder. With every moan, Mordecai's pulsating cock grew out to a staggering nine inches. Margaret's ass instantly felt his hard erection poke right at her. This stopped Margaret for the time being as her kiss with Mordecai was cut short. She knew that Mordecai was being very frisky when it came to being very dirty.

"Mmmmm... want this tight red ass to rock your cock...?" Margaret whispered seductively.

Mordecai didn't know how to answer, but he managed to reply with a single nod.

Feeling his approval, Margaret got off of his lap as Mordecai positioned his hardened blue rod in the right direction. As soon as he kept it stiff...

...Margaret positioned her ass on the head of Mordecai's dick and sent it sliding down her cheeks. Mordecai laid relaxed on the table as Margaret kept on sliding up and down his pelvis slowly. Mordecai was unable to escape from her clutches, but he liked to be trapped by someone sitting on his lap, especially if it was a hot slutty version of Margaret. She felt the warmth of Mordecai's entire 9-inch cock plunge through her womb carefully. Margaret hissed a bit, considering the sensation hurt the Robin a bit, but she wanted this so badly.

"Ohhhhhh... damn it!" Mordecai hissed with a moan.

Knowing that he wanted more, Margaret's tight ass started to pop, shafting her cheeks around his dick hard. Those babies were bulging and booming as if she was grinding to the beat of a hip-hop tune. Her red hips gyrated, feeling a tremendous bounce and the bootyclap sound that went with it. It instantly sounded so much like a Jamaican thunderclap. Mordecai liked how Margaret was clapping her ass the same time she was riding on him barenaked. Her vaginal juices was making Margaret's sexual ride very slippery and very turbulent. Margaret continued to hang onto her lover's fur for a few more bumps and grinds.

After the sexual ride, Margaret carefully slid out of Mordecai's rod and started to lay on all fours on the table. Mordecai licked his lips for what was about to happen next. To tease him, Margaret smacked and grabbed her ass, just to make Mordecai throbbing for mercy.

"C'Mon Mordecai... put your little friend inside me and make him feel at home..." Margaret smiled to him with a wink.

Enjoying the satisfaction his crush was getting, Mordecai approached her and positioned his little 9-inch friend around her sweet spot. With a deep breath, he lodged in inside her, making her feel the heat of his cock again. He thrusted at a slow pace over and over again, making Margaret moan like crazy. Luckily, her moans were drowning out the sounds of thunder outside the coffee shop. Every time he thrusted inside her, she would let out a small cry of pleasure.

"Fuck me, Mordecai... fuck me harder!" Margaret shouted.

Not wanting to let her down, Mordecai grabbed her hips tightly and started pushing harder, leaving him to thrust into her furiously. It was so furious that Margaret clenched on to both sides of the table, feeling an ounce of vaginal pain. Mordecai's grunts grew so viciously, it was almost like he was turning into some sort of sexual beast. As he was still fucking her, he decided to smack her ass just to make Margaret hornier than a rhino. Her ass was turning into crimson red, despite having to be a robin herself.

"OH, GOD! YES!" Margaret shouted in ecstacy.

But Mordecai wasn't done with her just yet. He already decided that the fun was getting started.

In instance, he turned Margaret right around on the account that she would spread his legs. Now that was a sight Mordecai was itching to see. Seeing the sexual hypnotism in his eyes, Margaret whispered to him lustly.

"Okay, Mordecai... show momma what you've got..."

"Oh, I plan to, Margaret." Mordecai whispered back.

Within no time to spare, Mordecai got on top of her and started to insert himself into Margaret again. Just like last time, he was pushing his hips onto her groin, getting a very warm feeling. He wanted to take his time getting the rest of her juices to polish his rod one at a time. Nice to say, it made very great lubrication, which caused deeper penetration. Margaret squeezed her own breasts together to hang on for incredible impact.

"Keep going, Mordecai! KEEP GOING!" Margaret orgasmically shouted.

With that, Mordecai kept going, only to push into her wet pavement harder. Margaret felt moans coming through her nonstop. Mordecai on the other hand, felt his entire body heat up due to the sexual madness that he had possessing. Being the helpless damsel, Margaret's hands started grabbing Mordecai's butt, forcing him to push even more harder onto her. Her moistened pussy was given one hell of a tender beating thanks to his solid cock.

However, Mordecai's rod was starting to build up strength. Those hard thrusts forced him to leak pre-cum. Margaret even felt it from her womanhood. It was clear that the bluejay was about to reach his breaking point. But before he can however, Margaret had a surprise twist for him.

"Mordecai... I want your cum...!" Margaret loudly moaned.

"I can feel it, Margaret!" Mordecai shouted, drowning out the sound of thunder again.

After several more thrusts, Mordecai finally separated from her and shafted his already reddened cock. Going up and down with tremendous rhythm. She approached Margaret's beautiful face and let his orgasm burst.

"Ahh... AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...!" Mordecai moaned, as the tip of his shaft blew all over and landed on Margaret's face, eye and part of her beak. Sure it looked a little disgusting since Mordecai had never tried something like this before, but if it's what she wanted, it's what she got now. After his little shafting came to a close, Margaret decided to clean the rest of his cum off with the towel she uses to wipe off kitchen tables. And after wiping off the rest of his cum on her face, Margaret looked up to Mordecai, still lying on the floor.

"Wow, Mordecai..." Margaret sighed, "You were such... an animal!"

"Thanks." Mordecai nodded, "I've never seen you moan quite like that before. It really turns me on."

"After all that hard thrusting you did, it really turned me on too." Margaret chuckled as she finally got off the table and got re-dressed.

But before she could get dressed, they were interrupted by the TV. It happened to be another weather report.

_"Ladies and gentleman, we inform you that the storm is now past. The city so far has only received only three inches of rain. Our next rain chances will happen next week, with the 60% chance of a tornado happening in our area. We now send you back to your weekly scheduled programming."_

Mordecai and Margaret were proud of the news. It didn't turn out bad as the analysts thought it would be. And to think they would actually be stuck here during a terrible rainstorm. But when the meteorologist brought out the tornado part, Mordecai gave Margaret a pleasing look.

"A tornado next week, huh?" Mordecai smirked at Margaret, "Let's say you, me, my room, and no interruptions? I'll shelter you through this, babe..."

"If you give me a ride home, I might consider it..." Margaret responded with a wink.

Even though it was still raining, only not as much, Margaret grabbed her rain jacket and left with Mordecai.

And even with that incredibly hot session that they had with each other, they might have to get stuck inside more often.

* * *

_**Hot damn! That was spicy! Hard to understand that being trapped in something so dangerous like a rainstorm can make other people horny! Who would've thought that, huh?**_

_**Anyway, what did the rest of you think? Was it worth reading? And did it get you hot and bothered a bit?**_

_**Let me know, K? ^_^**_


End file.
